Die Unendliche Seele
by LittleChocolateFrog
Summary: Der Tod ist nicht immer das Ende...Die Schlacht ist vorbei aber das Opfer für den Sieg ist für Harry, und vorallem für Ron, zu groß.Er kann nicht loslassen und macht sich auf die Suche auf die Suche nach der Unendlichen Seele...RHr
1. Chaos und Tod

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts - außer meinen Ideen.

** Kapitel 1 :  
**

Chaos und Tod  
  
Das Schlachtfeld sah aus wie der Vorhof zur Hölle. Schutt und Mauerreste waren alles, was von der Winkelgasse übrig geblieben war. Rauchschwaden und Nebel im Dämmerlicht, dass jetzt anbrach, hüllten alles in einen Dunst aus Schwarz und Grau, vermischt mit dem Gestank von Schwefel und geronnenem Blut und verbranntem Fleisch. Leblose Körper lagen, verzerrt und entstellt, auf den wenigen Pflastersteinen die nicht aus dem Boden herausgerissen worden waren oder auf der nackten, feuchten Erde. Hier und da sah man eine kleine Bewegung, ein sich hebender Arm, ein Kopf, der sich aufrichtete, nur um gleich wieder matt auf die Erde zurückzusinken.  
  
Erloschene Augen starrten in den bleiernen Himmel hinauf.  
  
Viele Augenpaare, in denen immer noch der überraschte Ausdruck eines jähen Todes zu sehen war.  
  
Die schwache Morgensonne reflektierte tausende kleine Lichtpartikel in den Glassplittern, die einst die prächtigen Schaufenster der vielen Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse waren.  
  
Eine markerschütternde Stille hatte von dem Ort Besitz ergriffen, der vor einigen Stunden noch erfüllt gewesen war von so vielen Schreien und Rufen, hinausgebrüllten Flüchen und Zaubersprüchen.  
  
Chaos und Tod.  
  
Chaos war das Wort, dass die Szenerie am deutlichsten beschrieb. Und der Tod war, was die Menschen an diesem Ort heimgesucht hatte.  
  
Ein Geräusch unterbrach plötzlich die Stille. Schleppende Schritte, als ob sich die Person, die da lief, nur schwer auf den Beinen halten konnte, wurden plötzlich hörbar, als eine hochgewachsene Figur sich ihren Weg durch die trübe, rauchdurchfüllte Luft bahnte. Er hielt sich seinen zerkratzten, in einem seltsamen Winkel verzerrten Arm, während er mit zitternden Beinen über Bruchstücke von nicht mehr definierbaren Gegenständen und Trümmern stieg.  
  
"Harry?" rief seine Stimme leise, von Verzweiflung und Angst erstickt.  
  
Vor den rußgeschwärzten Überresten einer weißen Säule, die er als eine der Säulen aus der Fassade der einstmals so riesigen und nun fast vollkommen zerstörten Gringotts Zaubererbank wiedererkannte, kauerte eine Figur, die ihm entfernt bekannt vorkam. Sein rabenschwarzes Haar war verstrubbelt und aus einer Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf tropfte Blut auf seinen zerschlissenen, schwarzen Umhang. Er kniete vor der Säule, vollkommen still, wie ein festgefrorenes Bild. Sein Gesicht war nicht zu sehen, er hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt.  
  
"Harry?" wiederholte er, und diesmal war ein Funken Hoffnung in seiner Stimme. "Bist du das?"  
  
Stille.  
  
"Bist du es, Harry?" rief er nochmal, den Blick fest auf den Hinterkopf der kauernden Figur gerichtet.  
  
"Ja, Ron." sagte er tonlos.  
  
Seine Stimme verriet nichts von dem, was gerade in ihm tobte.  
  
Ron fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Er hatte schon geglaubt, dieses seltsame, erstarrte Bild wäre nur ein Phantasieprodukt seines, wie er sicher war, mittlerweile unzurechnungsfähigen Verstandes gewesen. Die Erleichterung, die er bei diesen Worten verspürte, durchfloß ihn wie ein angenehmer, warmer Strom.  
  
Aber irgendwas stimmte nicht an dem Bild, irgendwas stimmte nicht mit...Harry.  
  
"W-wo -- wo ist Voldemort?" fragte Ron. Er hatte schon lange aufgehört, ihn Du-weißt-schon-wer zu nennen. Das Aurorentraining hatte ihm so manche harte Lektion erteilt, und eine davon war auch, vor Namen keine Angst zu haben. Er hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum er so viel länger als Harry gebraucht hatte, um Voldemorts Namen aussprechen zu können.  
  
Harry bewegte sich einen Moment lang immer noch nicht, sondern verharrte in seiner Position am Boden. Ron ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch im selben Moment streckte Harry seinen Arm aus, und deutete auf einen Haufen Asche und ein paar Fetzen qualmenden Stoffs, die in einiger Entfernung lagen.  
  
Seine Hand hielt immer noch fest den Zauberstab umklammert, als würde er daran Halt finden.  
  
Ron begutachtete die Asche und ihm fiel auf, dass im Umkreis einiger Meter alle Trümmerreste und Glassplitter weggefegt worden waren, fast so als ob eine Bombe dort hochgegangen wäre. Er war sprachlos. Waren das etwa wirklich die Überreste des einst so mächtigen, furchterregenden Voldemort? "Du -- du hast ihn erledigt?" rief er, und ein Hochgefühl stieg in ihm auf, wie er es schon jahrelang nicht gespürt hatte.  
  
"Du hast ihn besiegt, Harry! Du hast es geschafft!" lachte er.  
  
Doch plötzlich traf es ihn wie ein dumpfer Schlag in die Magengegend, als er sich an etwas erinnerte.  
  
"Harry, wo ist Hermine?"  
  
Harry bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
  
Ein Gefühl der Übelkeit stieg in Ron auf.  
  
"Harry! Wir müssen es Hermine sagen! _Wo_ ist sie?"  
  
Gespenstisches Schweigen.  
  
"Harry, bitte...antworte mir..." rief Ron mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
Er nahm einen weiteren Schritt auf Harry zu, der immer noch auf den Knien vor der Säule lag.  
  
Als hätte das Universum gerade erst beschlossen, ihn nicht mehr im Unklaren zu lassen, teilte sich die letzte Nebelwand vor Ron auf, als er ein paar weitere Schritte nahm, und nun direkt neben Harry stand.  
  
Nichts hätte ihn auf das vorbereiten können, was er jetzt sah.  
  
Er dachte, sein Herz bliebe für einen Moment stehen.  
  
Dort, vor Harry ausgebreitet, mit weit aufgerissenen, leblosen Augen, lag...  
  
Hermine.

A/N: Mein erstes FanFic -- Reviews und konstruktive Kritik sind willkommen!

Das zweite Kapitel folgt (sofern ich nicht der Schreibblockade zum Opfer falle) bald...

Was den Weitergang der Story angeht: die Lage ist nicht so hoffnungslos, wie sie scheint ;-)


	2. Gewißheit

** Kapitel 2:**  
  
Gewißheit  
  
Es war, als ob jeder Gedanke aus seinem Kopf weggewischt wurde.  
  
Er merkte nicht, wie er, genau wie Harry, geräuschlos vor Hermines unbeweglichen Körper auf den Boden sank.  
  
Nein, das kann nicht sein, dachte er, von Schock und Angst geschüttelt.  
  
Das war nicht Hermine. Das _konnte_ sie nicht sein.  
  
Es ist nicht real. Ich träume. Ja, es muss ein Alptraum sein, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Ein schrecklicher Alptraum.  
  
Gleich würde er aufwachen, in seinem Bett, und alles wäre wieder normal. Es gab keinen Krieg und alle waren lebendig und gesund.  
  
_"Es ist real, Ron. Sie ist tot."_ sagte eine kalte, klare Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.  
  
"Nein!" flüsterte er fieberhaft.  
  
_"Doch. Überzeug dich doch selber davon. Sieh ihr in die Augen; sie sind tot, genauso wie_ _der Rest von ihr. Sie ist bestimmt schon kalt."_ fuhr die Stimme fort, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Verstand nun endgültig beschlossen hatte, sich gegen ihn zu stellen.  
  
"Nein..."  
  
Wie um das Gegenteil zu beweisen, beugte er sich über sie, trotz der übermächtigen Welle des Entsetzens, die ihn unter sich zu begraben drohte und des hämmernden Schwindelgefühls in seinem Kopf.  
  
Er nahm ihre Hand.  
  
Kalt.  
  
"Hermine..." flüsterte er.  
  
Ron fühlte sich, als ob er in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch fiel.  
  
Ein Windböe kam auf und wirbelte Hermines Haar auf.  
  
Einen Moment lang sah sie so...lebendig aus. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer regte sich in seinem Herz.  
  
Vielleicht...vielleicht konnte man sie noch retten.  
  
Zum ersten Mal erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass Harry neben ihm saß.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Ron drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, aber Harry hatte immer noch den Blick starr auf Hermines Gesicht gerichtet, als könnte er sich nicht von dem grausigen Anblick losreißen.  
  
"Harry, vielleicht können wir sie retten..." sagte er. "Vielleicht ist sie nur bewußtlos, Harry!"  
  
Harry griff langsam nach Hermines anderer Hand.  
  
"Wir können sie retten," rief Ron, und seine Stimme wurde etwas sicherer, "wir müssen sie nur irgendwie ins St. Mungo schaffen..."  
  
"Es ist zu spät, Ron." Die Ruhe in Harrys Stimme war angsteinflößend und Ron lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
Harry sah schließlich auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ron hatte das Gefühl, er starre eine Wand an. Keine einzige Gefühlsregung war in Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen zu sehen.  
  
Das Gefühl, als ob ihm jemand in den Magen getreten hätte, kehrte wieder zurück, und diesmal war es so stark, dass es richtig weh tat.  
  
"Es war Voldemort...er hat _Avada Kedavra_ benutzt. Wir können nichts mehr machen." Harrys Stimme war monoton und ausdruckslos.  
  
Ron starrte ihn fassungslos an. Sein Gehirn weigerte sich schlicht, dies anzunehmen.  
  
"Das kann nicht sein!"  
  
Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, wie unter Schmerzen.  
  
Du - du _lügst_!" schrie Ron in die Stille hinein, nicht mehr dazu fähig, noch auf irgendeine Weise vernünftig zu denken.  
  
"Nein, es war so, wie ich es sage. Sie ist tot, Ron." sagte Harry, wieder mit dieser grauenhaft ruhigen Stimme, und Ron hatte das Gefühl, dass er das Echo der kalten Stimme in seinem Kopf war, die er vorhin gehört hatte.  
  
Eine ohnmächtige Wut stieg in ihm auf und er richtete sich plötzlich auf und packte Harry am Kragen.  
  
"NEIN, DU LÜGST!" brüllte er ihn an, gegen das schreckliche erstickende Gefühl, dass sich in seinem Brustkorb breitmachte, ankämpfend.  
  
Harry öffnete die Augen, und zum ersten Mal sah Ron den Sturm von Gefühlen, die er bisher so erfolgreich zu verbergen versucht hatte.  
  
Wut, Schrecken, Panik, Schmerz und...Trauer.  
  
Und Ron wurde plötzlich klar, dass Harry nicht gelogen hatte.  
  
A/N: Puh, dieses Kapitel war gar nicht so einfach zu schreiben. Hoffe, es kommt ungefähr so rüber, wie ich das wollte. Es ist für den Verlauf der Geschichte wichtig zu wissen, wie Ron und Harry individuell auf Hermines Tod reagieren. Das Geheimnis der "Unendlichen Seele" wird im nächsten bzw. übernächsten Kapitel erklärt - versprochen :-)

ps: danke an alle, die bisher reviewt haben - ihr streichelt mein schriftsteller-ego g


	3. Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub

**Kapitel 3:**  
  
Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub

Das Begräbnis fand eine Woche später statt.  
  
Der Friedhof war so ganz anders als die, die sich Ron immer vorgestellt hatte. Er war noch nie auf einem Begräbnis gewesen, nur auf der Trauerfeier für Sirius nach seinem Tod am Ende des fünften Schuljahres. Sie hatten damals keine Beerdigung für ihn gehabt, denn sein Körper war nie wieder aufgetaucht, nachdem er hinter dem Vorhang in der Mysteriumsabteilung verschwunden war.  
  
In seiner Phantasie waren Friedhöfe immer unheimlich und düster, und es regnete ständig, während ein verdunkelter Himmel alles in einen grauen Schleier versinken ließ.  
  
Doch dieser Ort war anders.  
  
Es war ein kleiner Friedhof in der Nähe von London, nicht unweit von der kleinen Wohnung, die sich Harry, Hermine und er nach dem Schulabschluß gemietet hatten.  
  
Grüne Sträucher und dezent plazierte Blumenbeete säumten die Wege, und auf den Bäumen saßen zahlreiche Vögel, die laut und fröhlich zwitscherten, als hätten sie keine anderen Sorgen auf der Welt.  
  
Er wußte, dass es lächerlich war, aber es kam ihm vor, als ob sich die Natur über ihn lustig machen wollte. Als wollten sie ihm voller Schadenfreude zurufen: _"Wir sind am Leben - und sie nicht!"  
_  
Er fühlte sich selber auch nicht viel lebendiger als all die Toten, die hier lagen.  
  
Die Sonne strahlte hell und wärmend auf sein Gesicht, und sosehr er auch suchte, Ron fand keinen Platz, der ihm ausreichend Schatten spenden konnte.  
  
Er wollte im Schatten sein.  
  
Die Dunkelheit passte zu dem, was er im tiefsten Inneren fühlte.  
  
Eine Woche war nun vergangen, doch Ron hatte sich strikt geweigert, mit irgendjemanden über die Sache zu reden oder auch nur ansatzweise zu versuchen, es zu verarbeiten.  
  
Wenn er es sich eingestand, war es endgültig. Dann gab es kein Zurück mehr.  
  
Er hatte versucht zu ignorieren, dass das Begräbnis bald stattfinden würde, doch nun half alles Abwenden nichts - nun war es soweit.  
  
Sehr viele Menschen waren da, Muggel und Zauberer. Die Grangers hatten die Trauergäste, die aus der Zaubererwelt stammten, gebeten, in Muggelkleidung zu erscheinen, um die anderen Muggel nicht zu irritieren, die nichts davon wußten, dass Hermine eine Hexe war.  
  
Das Resultat daraus war, dass die meisten Zauberer und Hexen aussahen, als hätten sie blind in den Kleiderschrank gegriffen. Zwar trugen alle angemessenes Schwarz, aber die Kombination der Kleider war mitunter recht abenteuerlich. So trug zum Beispiel Hagrid einen langen, schwarzen Kautschukmantel, der immer quietschte, sobald er auch nur die kleinste Bewegung machte. Das war ihm sichtlich peinlich, und er bewegte sich die ganze Zeit nur, wenn es unbedingt nötig war, und dann mit hochroten Kopf.  
  
Professor McGonagall hatte etwas an, das entfernt an eine schwarze Toga erinnerte, und Dumbledore trug eine Art Talar mit dazu passenden schwarzen Sandalen.  
  
Wenn der Anlass nicht so traurig gewesen wäre, hätte Ron sich wahrscheinlich köstlich amüsiert. Er selber war inzwischen in die Feinheiten der Muggelmode eingeweiht worden, unter anderem als Teil seiner Ausbildung als Auror in dem Fach Verkleidung und Tarnung. Und Hermine hatte ihm auch dabei geholfen.  
  
_Hermine._  
  
Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu ihr zurück. Das taten sie ständig, er konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Er ließ nochmal den Blick über die Trauergäste schweifen; Dumbledore, McGonagall und Lupin standen im Halbkreis und unterhielten sich leise, während sie ab und zu verstohlen zu ihm hinübersahen.  
  
Er beobachtete sie ein Weile, wie sie ihn beobachteten. Dann sah er weg, er konnte das Mitleid in ihren Gesichtern nicht ertragen.  
  
In einiger Entfernung standen Hagrid und Harry. Hagrid hatte ein riesiges rotgepunktetes Taschentuch aus seiner Manteltasche gezogen und schneuzte sich gelegentlich daran, während er Harry aufmunternde Worte zubrummte. Dass er sich selber nicht beruhigen konnte, half nicht wesentlich dabei, Harry wieder aufzubauen.  
  
Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war unmöglich zu entziffern. Und Ron bemühte sich auch nicht, es herauszufinden, er hatte kaum ein paar Worte mit Harry gewechselt in den letzten paar Tagen. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie Harry sich fühlte, denn sonst müsste er auch darüber nachdenken, wie er selber sich fühlte, und das wollte er auf gar keinen Fall.  
  
Seine Familie stand in der Nähe, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie alle selber nach einem Weg suchten, mit der Situation klarzukommen, und im Moment nicht sonderlich auf ihn achteten. Ginny hatte sich an ihre Mutter geklammert und schluchzte leise. Von Freds und Georges Gesichtern war das übliche Dauergrinsen vollkommen verschwunden. Sein Vater stand bei seiner Mutter und streichelte Ginny sanft über den Kopf, während er ihr beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte.  
  
Die Zeit schien langsamer zu vergehen als sonst. Ron war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, als Dumbledore sich räusperte, und er bemerkte plötzlich, dass alle sich um den dunkelbraunen Sarg versammelten.  
  
Ein kleiner, pummeliger Mann ging mit einem Korb voller Rosen umher, und drückte jedem eine in die Hand.  
  
Er betrachtete die Rose. Sie war rot.  
  
Dann wurde der Sarg heruntergelassen.  
  
Ron sah weg, er konnte es nicht ertragen, hinzusehen.  
  
Hermines Eltern gingen zuerst an das Grab und warfen die Rosen auf den Sarg.  
  
Das Geräusch der Blumen, die unten auf das Holz trafen, war das einzige weit und breit und es klang wie ohrenbetäubender Lärm in Rons Ohren.  
  
Alles schien still zu stehen.  
  
Sogar die Vögel hatten aufgehört, zu zwitschern.  
  
Als nächstes war Harry dran. Er ging langsam und zögernd, und hielt am Grab inne. Dann kniete er sich hin und küsste die Rose, bevor er sie hineinwarf.  
  
In Rons Kopf rauschte es. Er war als nächster dran.  
  
Er starrte auf die Rose in seiner Hand. Niemand bewegte sich.  
  
Und dann rannte Ron.  
  
Er dachte nicht nach, er lief einfach nur los. Irgendwohin, _egal wohin_, einfach nur weg.  
  
Weg von diesem Ort...weg von ihrem Grab. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm zu einem Wirbel aus Licht und Schatten.  
  
Seine Lungen stachen schmerzhaft von der plötzlichen Geschwindigkeit seiner Bewegungen, doch er machte nicht Halt, um Luft zu holen.  
  
Menschen um ihn herum tauchten auf und verschwanden wieder, viele schrien ihm irgend etwas nach, weil er sie angerempelt hatte, und einige schüttelten einfach nur mißbilligend den Kopf.  
  
All das merkte Ron nicht.  
  
Er lief durch die Stadt und durchquerte Straße um Straße, Wohngebiete, Parks und Einkaufsstraßen; ein Strudel aus losen Geräuschfetzen, fremden Gerüchen und Farben in den unterschiedlichsten Schattierungen strömten an ihm vorbei.  
  
Als seine Lungen ihre allerletzte Kraft auszuhauchen schienen, machte er schließlich Halt.  
  
Er war in einem Hinterhof gelandet, eine finstere Gasse im Halbdunkel lag vor ihm.  
  
Er lehnte sich gegen eine kühle Mauerwand und holte tief Luft.  
  
A/N: And the sadness goes on...jaja, ich werd selber noch ganz depressiv, wenn ich das hier schreibe...lol. Deswegen konnte ich einfach nicht anders und musste einen Hagrid-meets-Matrix Gag einbauen...hoffentlich krieg ich jetzt keine Flames g Der arme Ron muß ne Menge bei mir durchmachen, ich schätze ich bin wohl eine ziemliche Sadistin, was das angeht...lol Falls einige verwirrt sein sollten (seine Gefühlslage betreffend): er erlebt gerade eine Vielzahl widersprüchlicher Gefühle; mal ist er fast soweit, Hermines Tod zu akzeptieren, mal streitet er es wieder ab...armer Kerl seufz


	4. Begegnungen im Schatten und Licht

**Kapitel 4**  
  
Begegnungen im Schatten und Licht  
  
Ron keuchte. Sein Atem überschlug sich und das Herz hämmerte ihm in seinen Ohren wie tausende rhythmische Trommeln. Sein Kopf lehnte immer noch an der angenehm kalten Wand, als er plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme hörte.  
  
"Sie haben etwas verloren..."  
  
Jemand war aus dem Schatten getreten. Ron richtete sich auf und wandte sich um. Eine Frau mit einem Gesicht, das ganz und gar runzelig war, schaute ihn aus freundlichen, blauen Augen an. Sie streckte ihm die rote Rose entgegen.  
  
"Ja. Ja, ich habe wirklich etwas verloren..." sagte Ron, tief in Gedanken versunken. Er bemerkte die Rose nicht einmal.  
  
Die Frau trat näher. Eine Ausdruck unerschöpflicher Weisheit und Güte ging von ihr aus. Sie lächelte traurig und streichelte ihm über die Wange.  
  
Er schloß die Augen.  
  
"Sie liebten sie, nicht wahr?" sagte sie leise.  
  
Er öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte sie an.  
  
Er sah, wie sich sein Schmerz in ihren Augen widerspiegelte.  
  
"Ja. Aber... ich habe nie den Mut gehabt, es ihr zu sagen."  
  
Die Frau nickte mitfühlend.  
  
"Ich war so ein Idiot.", sagte er und senkte wieder den Blick, "Und jetzt - jetzt ist es zu spät."  
  
"Für einige Dinge ist es nie zu spät..." erwiderte die Frau, und in ihren Augen war nun ein seltsames Leuchten.  
  
"Doch. Sie ist weg. Für immer fort..." sagte er, und er merkte überrascht, dass ihm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Doch er schämte sich ihrer nicht, und das verblüffte ihn um so mehr. Er hatte es bisher kaum ausgehalten, länger als ein paar Minuten in Anwesenheit anderer Menschen zu verbringen; er konnte ihr Gerede nicht ertragen, die albernen Mitleidsbekundungen und Trauerfloskeln machten ihn aggressiv.  
  
Aber jetzt- jetzt fühlte er sich sonderbar...geborgen und sicher. "Sie ist tot." sagte er schließlich heiser, und seine eigenen Worte dröhnten ihm im Kopf.  
  
Er hatte es gesagt.  
  
"Wissen sie," erwiderte die Frau, und legte sanft eine schmale Hand auf seinen Brustkorb, " ein kluger Mensch hat einmal gesagt..._'Die Seelen_ ", sie tippte ihm aufs Herz, "_sind frei vom Tod.'_ "  
  
Ron blinzelte verwirrt.  
  
Die Frau lächelte ihn nochmal zwinkernd an und verschwand dann geräuschlos in ebendemselben Schatten, aus dem sie vorhin so urplötzlich aufgetaucht war.  
  
"Warten sie!" rief Ron und lief ins Dunkle hinein.  
  
"Was meinen sie dam-..?"  
  
Er sah sich um. In der düsteren Gasse war außer ihm keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Das einzige, was es dort gab, war Stille.  
  
Ron seufzte und kramte in seiner Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab. Einen Moment später war er Zuhause.  
  
Harry war noch nicht da. Entweder war die Beerdigung noch nicht zuende, oder er war mal wieder im Fuchsbau bei Ginny. In letzter Zeit schien Harry seiner Familie näher zu sein als er selber, dachte Ron bitter.  
  
Er setzte sich auf die Couch und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Dieser Tag war einfach zu viel gewesen. Als er wieder aufsah, fiel sein Blick auf Hermines Zimmertür.  
  
Er hatte das Gefühl, die Tür starre ihn an. Als wollte sie ihn herausfordern, hineinzugehen. Er war nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer gewesen seit...dem Tag.  
  
Ron versuchte sich abzulenken, seinen erschöpften Verstand irgendeine andere Beschäftigung zu geben , damit seine Gedanken nicht wie verrückt immer nur um _sie_ kreisten.  
  
Doch er schaffte es nicht.  
  
Es war ein Kampf.  
  
Er gegen die Tür.  
  
Sie schien immer größer zu werden, immer näher zu kommen...  
  
Er atmete tief durch und zwang sich mit einem Ruck, aufzustehen. Er würde die Herausforderung annehmen.  
  
Mit wackeligen Beinen schritt er auf die Tür zu. Seine Hand zitterte, als er sie auf den Messingknauf legte. Er drehte langsam daran und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen...  
  
Er wußte nicht, was er eigentlich genau erwartet hatte. Das Zimmer sah genauso aus, wie als er es das letzte Mal betreten hatte. Zwei Regale, vollgestopft mit allen möglichen Büchern, alten und neuen, kleinen und großen, schmalen Bändchen und riesigen Wälzern, standen an je einer Wand, in der Mitte des Raumes war ihr Bett.  
  
In der Luft hing immer noch ein sanfter Hauch ihres Parfüms.  
  
Ron fühlte plötzlich, wie müde er eigentlich war. Er hatte lange nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, denn er hatte Angst. Jedesmal, wenn er die Augen schloss, träumte er wieder davon.  
  
_Der Nebel, die Trümmer...Hermine, wie sie vor der weißen Säule liegt...ihre Augen... so leer...so leblos...  
_  
Seine Lider fühlten sich so schwer an wie Blei. Er nahm ein paar Schritte, und sein Blick verschleierte sich langsam...  
  
Er merkte kaum, wie er gegen ein Regal stieß und ein dickes Buch in einem abgewetzten, dunkelroten Ledereinband herausfiel und mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Teppichboden landete.  
  
Er war so müde...  
  
Ron fiel auf das weiche Bett und schlief sofort ein.  
  
**_Er lief durch eine weite, grüne Wiese, das Gras war kniehoch und die taunassen Halme kitzelten an seinen Füßen.  
  
Er fühlte sich leicht an, so leicht, als würde er gleich abheben...Er lachte und breitete seine Arme ganz weit aus...er wollte am liebsten fliegen...  
  
Aus der Ferne erklang fröhliches Kinderlachen...  
  
Plötzlich fand er sich in einem langen, lichtdurchfluteten Raum wieder. Der Boden bestand aus tausenden kleinen Opalen, in denen sich das Sonnenlicht einfing und die verschiedensten Farben erschuf, die an den Wänden schillernd reflektiert wurden. Durch breite, geöffnete Flügelfenster blickte er auf einen leuchtend blauen Himmel.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich das Portal am anderen Ende des Raumes. Strahlendes Licht fiel von draußen herein, und er beobachtete, wie sich die Konturen eines Menschen davor abzeichneten.  
  
Er bewegte sich nicht.  
  
Die Lichtgestalt kam immer näher, er konnte erkennen, dass es eine Frau war...  
  
Ein Gedanke ging ihm durch den Kopf, aber er traute sich nicht, ihm zu glauben.  
  
Nun trat sie endlich an ihn heran, und das gleißende Licht vermilderte sich zu einem Schimmer, der nicht mehr länger ihr Gesicht verbarg.  
  
Es war Hermine.  
  
Ron starrte sie ungläubig an. Er glaubte nicht, was er da sah.  
  
Sie war ganz in Licht getaucht, aber er erkannte sie klar und deutlich.  
  
"Hermine..." sagte Ron schwach.  
  
Sie lächelte, doch in ihren Augen war etwas Dunkles, Verborgenes, als hütete sie ein Geheimnis, das auf ihrem Herzen lastete.  
  
"Ich komme, um dir etwas zu sagen." sagte sie, und ihre Stimme klang traurig.  
  
"Ich... - du -- " fing Ron an, aber er war nicht in der Lage, einen klaren Satz zu formulieren.  
  
"Du darfst nicht wegen mir alles aufs Spiel setzen...Es ist zu gefährlich..." sagte sie eindringlich.  
  
Ron blickte sie verwirrt an. Wovon sprach sie?  
  
In ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen, und ein einziger silbriger Tropfen rann ihre Wange hinunter.  
  
"Bitte, tu es nicht...nicht für mich. Ich bin hier an einem glücklicheren Ort...es gibt keinen Weg zurück..."  
  
"Du siehst aber nicht glücklich aus..." erwiderte Ron und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.  
  
Sie senkte den Blick und schwieg einen Moment, doch dann blickte sie wieder auf und sah ihn an, mit Augen, die ihn anzuflehen schienen.  
  
"Vergiss mich, Ron." flüsterte sie leise, kaum merklich, "Vergiss mich, und leb dein Leben weiter. Ohne mich."  
  
Sie schloß die Augen und ihre Erscheinung wurde immer blasser und blasser...Sie verschwand langsam...  
  
_**Ron wachte abrupt auf und atmete schwer.  
  
War das eben ein Traum gewesen? Nur ein Traum?  
  
Es war so_ real_...  
  
In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Er fühlte, wie seine Lider wieder schwer wurden, und er lehnte sich erneut zurück, um in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen.  
  
Er bemerkte nicht, dass das Buch, welches er vorhin so achtlos runtergeworfen hatte, nun aufgeschlagen war, und die Seiten jetzt in einem merkwürdigen, goldenen Schimmer leuchteten...  
  
Eifrige, unsichtbare Hände hatten, während er geschlafen hatte, die Seiten durchgeblättert, als ob sie nach etwas gesucht hätten, und verborgene Fingerabdrücke hinterließen ihre Spuren auf dem vergilbten Pergament.  
  
Ganz oben auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite, in schwungvollen goldenen und blutroten Lettern kunstvoll geschrieben und mit merkwürdigen Zeichnungen verziert, stand die Überschrift:  
  
**DIE LEGENDE VON DER UNENDLICHEN SEELE  
**  
A/N: ooh, ein gemeiner cliffy, ich weiß....ich erlebe gerade etwas sehr Merkwürdiges: das genaue Gegenteil zu einer Schreibblockade, einen Schreib -"Overkill" - Hilfe!!!! Naja, wenigstens beginnt sich jetzt der Plot zu formen...vorher hatte ich nur immer so eine Grundidee zu der Geschichte...lässt mich irgendwie nicht mehr los...also, hoffentlich gefällts!  
  
PS: viele Reviews = glückliche Schokofröschin = mehr Lesestoff! Logisch, oder ;-)

PPS: Der "kluge Mensch", den die Frau zitiert, ist übrigens Ovid :-)


	5. Das Buch der vergessenen Legenden

** Kapitel 5  
**  
Das Buch der vergessenen Legenden

Als Ron erwachte, herrschte vollkommene Düsternis.  
  
Beinahe vollkommen.  
  
Er rieb sich die geschwollenen Augen; er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen, doch er spürte, wie sein Geist ruhelos umherschweifte, obwohl nun jede Spur von Müdigkeit in ihm verschwunden war. Sein Körper hatte die langersehnte Ruhe gierig aufgenommen und er fühlte sich wieder so ganz und gar erholt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Doch das nagende Gefühl, dass er etwas sehr Bedeutendes vergessen hatte, ließ ihn nicht los.  
  
Das Fenster war einen Spaltbreit offen und eine leichte Brise kühler Nachtluft streifte sein Gesicht wie eine sanfte Liebkosung.  
  
Er hatte etwas geträumt...  
  
Plötzlich erinnerte er sich, und der Traum, der ihm wie eine Vision immer noch klar und deutlich ins Gedächtnis eingeprägt war, spielte sich wie ein Film vor Rons innerem Auge ab.  
  
Eine grüne Sommerwiese und fernes Kinderlachen.  
  
Ein Raum, in überirdisches Licht getaucht.  
  
Aber da war _noch etwas_ gewesen...  
  
Aus seinen Lungen entwich alle Luft, als er sie wieder vor sich sah.  
  
_Hermine...  
_  
Sie hatte so verzweifelt, so hoffnungslos ausgesehen...  
  
Jedes Detail ihrer Erscheinung, jede Kurve ihres Gesichts, jeder Hauch ihrer Bewegungen war in seine Erinnerungen hineingepresst worden, wie ein unlöschbares Bild.  
  
Ihre Worte hallten tausendstimmig in seinem Kopf wider, ein sich endlos wiederholender Chor, der stets nur das eine sagte:  
  
_Vergiss mich, Ron.  
  
Vergiss mich...  
_  
Abrupt richtete er sich auf.  
  
Sie hatte noch etwas gesagt, doch es schmerzte zu sehr, darüber nachzudenken,und die Erinnerung wurde zusehends blasser.  
  
Es war nur ein Traum, ermahnte Ron sich selber. Er war davon überzeugt, dass diese Erscheinung nur ein Trugbild seines Verstandes war. Er hatte schon längst aufgehört, auf seinen Verstand zu hören oder seinen Illusionen Glauben zu schenken.  
  
Mit einem Mal fiel sein Blick auf ein golden schimmerndes, schwaches Leuchten, das aus der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes zu kommen schien.  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn und stand auf.  
  
Was war das?  
  
Wieder eine Einbildung?  
  
Er näherte sich dem Leuchten und sah, dass es ein aufgeschlagenes Buch war. Undeutlich erinnerte er sich, dass er, bevor er eingeschlafen war, aus Versehen etwas aus dem Regal gestoßen hatte.  
  
Als er endlich nahe genug stand, um das Buch genauer begutachten zu können, schien sich das Licht, welches davon ausging, noch mehr zu erhellen.  
  
Ron beugte sich hinunter und hob es vorsichtig auf. Neugierig, doch gleichzeitig auch mit dem natürlichen Mißtrauen von jemandem, der schon viele unangenehme Überraschungen, was unbekannte magische Objekte betraf, erlebt hatte, las er die Überschrift auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite.  
  
In sehr reich verzierter rotgoldener Schrift stand dort geschrieben:  
  
**DIE LEGENDE VON DER UNENDLICHEN SEELE**  
  
Aufgeregt, obwohl er nicht recht wusste, warum, las er weiter. Der Text war in einer sehr altertümlichen Schrift verfasst und das Pergament war an einigen Stellen schon eingerissen und die Worte leicht verblasst.

Es war ein Gedicht.

**__**

**_Nicht Mensch, nicht Tier, noch Ungeheuer _**

**_Ein Wesen sondergleichen _**

**_All jene, die mutigen Herzens sind _**

**_Werden wohlgeheißen_**

**_Nur du allein bestimmst seinen Sinn _**

Oh Wanderer zwischen den Welten

Der Tod hat keine Bedeutung für ihn

Nur Heldenmut wird er vergelten

Der Hüter der Seelen, so wird er genannt 

Kennt weder Tag noch Nacht

Lebt im Verborgenen, stets unerkannt

Drum nehme dich in Acht

Älter als die Welt 

Doch auch über die Zeit erhaben

Derjenige, der sich ihm stellt

Erhält eine besondere Gabe

Doch Suchender, sei nun auch gewarnt 

Vor seiner List und Tücke

So das Schlechte in ihm, und sei's auch getarnt

Nicht in den Weg dir rücke

Wirst du nun gehen und versuchen dein Glück 

Sei auf der Hut vor seinem bösen Verlangen

Siegst du im Kampf, erhältst du zurück

Die Seele eines Menschen vergangen

Doch mag der Gewinn auch kostbar sein 

Bist du schon bald ewiglich verloren

Sobald du verwirkst und folgest dem Schein

Den er hat für dich auserkoren

Zu hoch mag sein der Preis des Verlusts 

Schon viele, die dies erfuhren

Doch dein reines Herz gewährt dir Schutz

Zurückzudrehen den Verlauf der Uhren

Ron hatte die ganze Zeit, während er las, den Atem angehalten. Dann schlug er das Buch zu und las den Titel des Buches.  
  
Goldene, raffiniert ineinander verschlungene Buchstaben waren in das rote, abgetragene Leder eingeprägt.  
  
Seine Finger strichen unwillkürlich über das verblasste Gold und gedankenverloren, wie er in diesem Moment war, merkte er nicht einmal, wie er den Titel flüsternd vorlas;  
  
"_Das Buch der vergessenen Legenden_..."  
  
Er schlug das Buch schnell wieder auf, fürchtend, die Worte, die er soeben gelesen hatte, und die in ihm ein Gefühl geweckt hatten, das er lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, wären schon verschwunden.  
  
Doch sie waren immer noch da, genauso wie das Schimmern, das einzig und allein von dieser einen aufgeschlagenen Seite auszugehen schien. Er las das Gedicht nochmal, langsam und bedächtig. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer, nur ein Funke, regte sich in ihm, als er sich plötzlich an die Worte der Frau in der dunklen Gasse erinnerte.  
  
_Die Seelen sind frei vom Tod._  
  
Das Bild von der Frau verschwand und wurde ersetzt von der Erscheinung Hermines aus seinem Traum. Ihre Stimme klang klar und deutlich, während sie ihm zuflüsterte:  
  
_"Vergiss mich, Ron..."_  
  
Ein Entschluß reifte langsam, aber sicher in seinem Kopf, als er sich erhob, das Buch fest an sich gedrückt, als wäre es ein Schatz, und ein Ausdruck ungebremster Entschlossenheit trat in seine Augen, als er leise flüsterte;  
  
"Niemals, Hermine. _Niemals_..."

* * *

A/N: So, endlich habe ich mal upgedated....sorry für den Cliffhanger und die Wartezeit, aber ich hatte leider ziemlich wenig Zeit....und dann hatte ich auch noch etwas am Text zu knabbern...so ein Gedicht kann man ja auch nicht eben aus dem Ärmel schütteln...Es könnte sein, dass das nächste Chappy etwas länger dauern wird...also bitte bleibt mir treu und nicht vergessen: Immer fleißig reviewen! ;-) 


	6. Einsame Entscheidung

**_"Da ist ein Land der Lebenden und ein Land der Toten, und die Brücke zwischen ihnen ist die Liebe - das einzig Bleibende, der einzige Sinn..."_**

**_- Thornton Wilder -_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**Kapitel 6  
**  
Einsame Entscheidung  
  
"Lumos!"  
  
Die Spitze von Rons Zauberstab leuchtete auf, während er die Zimmertür leise hinter sich schloss und das Wohnzimmer betrat.  
  
Seine Gedanken waren ein einziges Durcheinander, doch der Plan, den er mittlerweile im Kopf hatte, und dessen Konturen sich immer deutlicher und deutlicher abzuzeichnen begannen, kristallisierte sich klar aus der Masse aus Fragen, Zweifeln und Bedenken heraus.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass jemand auf dem Sofa lag. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können, denn die Reichweite des Lichts aus seinem Zauberstab reichte nicht ganz bis zu den Gesichtern der zwei Personen. Tiefe, ruhige Atemzüge waren in der dunklen Stille zu hören. Ron trat näher und sah, dass es Harry und Ginny waren, die, auf der Couch sitzend, tief und fest schliefen. Harrys Kopf war zur Seite gesunken, seine Brille hing ihm etwas schief im Gesicht,und Ginnys Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter. Er fragte sich flüchtig, wie lange sie schon da waren und wie lange er selber eigentlich geschlafen hatte.  
  
Ron wollte unbedingt mit jemandem über das Buch sprechen, doch er wollte Harry und Ginny auch nicht aufwecken.  
  
Dieses Buch würde alles verändern...  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit umspielte wieder ein Lächeln seine Lippen, als er sich vorstellte, wie glücklich und überwältigt Harry und Ginny sein würden, wenn sie es sahen, und erfuhren, was drinstand.  
  
Sie konnten Hermine zurückbringen, sie konnten alles rückgängig machen!  
  
Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verbreiterte sich noch mehr und für einen kleinen Augenblick, nur eine Sekunde lang, fühlte er sich so glücklich, als hätte er es schon vollbracht.  
  
Plötzlich bewegte sich Ginny und Ron hoffte ungeduldig, dass sie aufwachen würde, damit er es ihr erzählen könnte. Tatsächlich blinzelte sie einen Moment später und öffnete verschlafen ihre Augen. Als sie Ron sah, verflog jedoch jedes Anzeichen von Erschöpfung aus ihrem Gesicht und wurde ersetzt durch einer Mischung aus Sorge und Erleichterung.  
  
"Ron!" rief sie aufgeregt und sprang auf. Einen Moment später fand sich Ron in einer festen Umarmung seiner kleinen Schwester wieder.  
  
"Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, als du einfach so weggelaufen bist!" sagte sie und blickte ihn bekümmert an. Eine Woge schlechten Gewissens überkam Ron bei ihren Worten.  
  
"Wo hast du bloß die ganze Zeit gesteckt?"  
  
Bevor Ron antworten konnte, vernahmen sie eine heisere Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.  
  
"Ron...?"  
  
Es war Harry, der ebenfalls aufgewacht war und nun , genau wie Ginny, aufsprang, um ihm vorwurfsvoll ins Gesicht zu schauen.  
  
"Ron! Wo _zum Teufel_ hast du gesteckt? Wir sind fast umgekommen vor Sorge! Wir haben die ganze verdammte Stadt nach dir abges- "  
  
"Hört mal zu, ihr beiden!" unterbrach ihn Ron barsch. Er hatte beim besten Willen nicht die Zeit und Geduld, Harrys Vorwürfen und Ginnys besorgten Blicken Achtung zu schenken, nicht wenn es so viel wichtigeres zu besprechen gab.  
  
"Ich - ich war hier, die ganze Zeit." erklärte er hastig. "Ich bin in Hermines Zimmer gegangen, und bin dort eingeschlafen. Als ich aufgewacht bin, lag das hier," er streckte ihnen das Buch entgegen, " aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden..."  
  
Harry und Ginny starrten erst ihn, dann das Buch, an, beide mit einem Ausdruck völliger Verwirrung in ihren Gesichtern.  
  
"Du warst _hier_?" fragte Ginny überrascht.  
  
"In Hermines Zimmer?"  
  
"Ja." antwortete Ron gereizt, er konnte die Neuigkeit nicht eine Minute länger für sich behalten und wurde langsam wütend.  
  
"Jedenfalls...In diesem Buch; da steht so ein merkwürdiges Gedicht drin." Ron öffnete das Buch an der Stelle, die aufgeschlagen gewesen war. Das Schimmern war nun vollkommen verschwunden und nur das gelbliche Pergament war im trüben Licht des Zauberstabs zu sehen.  
  
Ginny und Harry beugten sich über das Buch und Harry las die Überschrift laut vor: "Die Legende von der Unendlichen Seele..."  
  
Ron nickte lebhaft und beobachtete ihre Gesichter während sie lasen, suchte nach einer Spur der Freude, die er selber beim Lesen dieser Zeilen vor einigen Minuten noch empfunden hatte.  
  
Doch er sah nichts.  
  
Harry und Ginny hatten offensichtlich zuende gelesen, denn nun blickten sie wieder zu ihm auf, wieder mit diesen verwirrten Gesichtern, die ihn schier in den Wahnsinn trieben.  
  
"Was...was soll das bedeuten, Ron?" fragte Ginny leise.  
  
"Ja, Ron. Was ist das?" wollte Harry wissen. Seine Stimme hatte einen anklagenden, entnervten Ton, der ein Gefühl von Trotz in Ron weckte.  
  
"_Versteht _ihr denn nicht?" rief er laut, seine Geduld ging nun langsam aber sicher ihrem Ende zu. " Wir können Hermine zurückbringen! Wir können _ihre Seele_ wieder herbringen...!"  
  
"WAS?" bellte Harry. Er sah Ron an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.  
  
"Sie wird wieder leben, Harry! Sie wird zu uns zurückkehren!" Rons Augen leuchteten voller Hoffnung auf.  
  
Ginny, die die Augen bisher nicht von Ron abgewendet hatte, senkte nun den Blick, als eine Träne ihr Gesicht hinunterrann.  
  
"Das können wir nicht, Ron. Das ist unmöglich." wisperte sie.  
  
"Es steht alles in dem Gedicht, Ginny! " antwortete er mit fester Stimme, "Du hast es doch gelesen. Dieses Wesen - diese...'Unendliche Seele" macht sie wieder lebendig!"  
  
"Sieh nur..." er riss ihr das Buch aus der Hand und suchte mit vor Aufregung zittrigen Händen fieberhaft nach der richtigen Stelle im Gedicht, "da steht: _'Siegst du im Kampf, erhältst du zurück / die Seele eines Menschen vergangen.'_"  
  
"Warte mal, Ron.", sagte Harry mit beherrscht ruhiger Stimme, "Warte mal. Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft weis machen, dass du mit diesem - diesem Monster um Hermines Seele kämpfen willst, oder?"  
  
"Begreifst du es denn nicht, Harry?" entgegnete Ron verzweifelt, "Dann wird sie wird wieder _am Leben_ sein! Alles wird wieder so wie früher werden..."  
  
Harry schloß die Augen und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Ron, du -- du..." fing er an, doch dann besann er sich. "Was ist das überhaupt für ein Buch?" faucht er und entriss es Ron wieder. "Und warum bist so überzeugt davon?" Harry schlug das Buch zu und las den Titel, genau wie die Überschrift des Gedichts einige Minuten zuvor, laut vor.  
  
"Das Buch der vergessenen Legenden."  
  
Ron nickte nur kurz.  
  
Harry sah ihn an. "Das sind Legenden, Ron. _Legenden_." rief er aufgebracht. "Das Ding ist nichts weiter als ein verdammtes _Märchenbuch_, mehr nicht!"  
  
Ron starrte ihn an, eine halbe Ewigkeit lang, wie es ihm schien, und wieder hatte er das Gefühl, er blicke auf eine kahle Wand, und nicht in die Augen eines menschlichen Wesens. Er konnte einfach nicht zu Harry durchdringen.  
  
"Das ist es nicht. Es ist wahr." sagte Ron schließlich leise, drohend.  
  
Die Atmosphäre war aufgeladen mit angestauter Wut, Trauer und Schuldgefühlen, und Ron und Harry kämpften. Nicht mit Fäusten oder Worten, sondern einzig und allein mit ihren Augen. Alles was sie sich gegenseitig in diesem Moment antun wollten, spiegelte sich in stechendem Stahlblau, das auf loderndes Smaragdgrün traf.  
  
Es war Ginny, die dieses Schauspiel unterbrach.  
  
"Oh, Ron..." schluchzte sie und warf sich ihm um den Hals. "Wir wissen, wie schwer das für dich ist, glaub mir. Für uns ist es genauso schlimm...Aber du musst lernen, es zu akzeptieren. Es ist vorbei."  
  
"NEIN!" schrie Ron und schüttelte sie ab. "Ihr BEGREIFT es einfach nicht! Wir haben die Chance, Hermine wieder- "  
  
"_DU_ bist es doch, der hier nichts begreift!" unterbrach ihn Harry donnernd, jegliche Selbstkontrolle war nun aus seinen Augen gewichen und machte Platz für all die Wut, die er so lange unterdrückt hatte. "SIE - IST - TOT, RON! TOT! ENDGÜLTIG FORT! FÜR IMMER!"  
  
"NEIN!" brüllte Ron nochmal, sein Gesicht rot vor Zorn. "Harry, du bist - " er suchte fieberhaft nach einem Wort, um Harry deutlich zu machen, wie falsch er eigentlich lag, "du bist so ein Egoist..."  
  
"ICH bin ein Egoist? Ha!", er lachte bitter und ohne Humor auf, " Und das ausgerechnet von dir, Ron! Wer hat denn eine Woche mit niemandem mehr ein Wort gewechselt? Noch nicht mal mit seiner eigenen Familie? Wer ist aus dem Friedhof gerannt bei ihrer Beerdigung? War ich das?"  
  
Ron schwieg.  
  
Harry antwortete an seiner Stelle, mit einer Stimme, die wieder diese seltsame Ruhe angenommen hatte, die Ron jedes Mal mit Grauen erfüllte  
  
"Nein. Das warst du. Also wage es ja nicht, _mich_ als Egoist zu bezeichnen. Dir ist es doch egal, dass wir anderen auch unter Hermines Tod leiden. Du lebst nur für deinen eigenen Schmerz, Ron, und vergisst dabei, dass du nicht der einzige Mensch warst, dem sie am Herzen lag."  
  
Die Zornesröte war aus Rons Gesicht gewichen, er war nun kreidebleich. Die Härte von Harrys Worten traf ihn wie ein Schlag.  
  
"Du hast doch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich mich fühle." fuhr Harry mit zitternder Stimme fort. "Glaubst du denn, für mich ist es einfach? Ich bin doch derjenige, der sie auf dem Gewissen hat. Ich hätte ihren Tod verhindern können, wenn ich Voldemort zuvorgekommen wäre...", sagte er leise, seine Stimme war gebrochen. "Ich - ich hätte sie retten können. Aber ich tat es nicht, und jetzt...jetzt ist es zu spät. Sie ist tot, Ron. Unwiederbringlich."  
  
Eine lange, bedrückte Pause folgte diesem Ausbruch, in der sich keiner der drei gegenseitig in die Augen schauen konnte. Jeder von ihnen war allein mit seinen Gefühlen.  
  
"Ich werde sie zurückholen..." sagte Ron schließlich in die Stille hinein, und keine Spur von Wut war mehr in seiner Stimme, nur ein bitterer Nachgeschmack, der die Entschlossenheit darin überdeckte. "Ihr wollt mir nicht helfen? Schön. Dann werde ich allein gehen. Ich brauche euch nicht. Und ich weiß, dass ich es schaffen werde, egal, was ihr sagt. Ohne Hermine werde ich nicht zurückkommen, darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen."  
  
Ron drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt rasch in den Flur, und das letzte, was Harry und Ginny in dieser Nacht von ihm hörten, war das Geräusch der Tür, die hinter ihm ins Schloß fiel.

* * *

A/N: Oh Mann. Ich hasse es, wenn sich Ron und Harry zerstreiten, aber das musste sein...Hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, mehr Zeit dafür zu brauchen, aber da die Ideen nur so auf mich "eingeprasselt" sind, habe ich eine kleine Nachtschicht eingelegt. Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Möchte mich an dieser Stelle auch bei allen bedanken, die bisher so liebe Reviews hinterlassen haben. Ihr seid supi, Leutz! =) 


	7. Wege der Weisheit

**Kapitel 7**

Wege der Weisheit

Die ganze Nacht war Ron umhergeirrt, aufgewühlt und planlos.

In seinem Kopf hatten sich die Ereignisse des letzten Tages immer und immer wieder wiederholt, wie ein Lied auf einem kaputten Grammophon, doch er konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun.

Der seltsame Traum, das Gedicht in dem aufgeschlagenen Buch...

Der Streit mit Harry und Ginny.

Nachdem er die Wohnung fast schon fluchtartig verlassen hatte, war Ron einfach nur stundenlang stur geradeaus gelaufen, sein Kopf voller Gedanken, die er nicht ordnen konnte.

Wie konnten sie ihm das nur antun? Wie konnten Harry und Ginny nur so ignorant sein?

Es verfolgte ihn, machte ihn rastlos.

Noch nie in seinem Leben war er sich über etwas mehr im Klaren gewesen, noch nie hatte er mehr an eine Idee geglaubt und war mehr willens gewesen, alles zu geben, seine ganze Kraft nur dieser einen Sache zu widmen und bis an seine Grenzen zu gehen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen...

Und anstatt ihn zu unterstützen, ihm ihre Hilfe anzubieten, hatten Harry und Ginny ihn einfach so im Stich gelassen.

Es fühlte sich verdammt nach Verrat an, dachte er bitter.

Das sie ihm nicht geglaubt hatten - das hatte ihn noch geschmerzt als alles andere, mehr als all die harschen Worte von Harry und die unerträglichen, mitleidigen Blicke von Ginny, gepaart mit dem Ausdruck der Angst in ihren Augen.

Als er aus der Wohnung herausgerannt war, schwindelig vor Wut und Enttäuschung, hatte er keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wo er die Nacht verbringen sollte, er wusste nur eins: er wollte auf keinen Fall zurück nach Hause.

Und so fand er sich schließlich, einige Stunden später, als der dunkle Nachthimmel allmählich immer heller geworden war, und das erste sanfte Morgenrot sich am Firmament abzeichnete, in einem kleinen, versteckten Park wieder. Kein Mensch war um die Uhrzeit in dem Park, und er spazierte ein Weile zwischen den Bäumen und Sträuchern umher, seine einzige Gesellschaft die vielen Vögel, deren Gezwitscher hier und da hörbar wurde und die den nahenden Anbruch des Morgens ankündigten.

Rons Kopf fühlte sich schwer an vor Müdigkeit und Kummer, und alles um ihn herum nahm er nur noch verschwommen wahr; fast so wie im Traum. Er strich sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

War alles vielleicht nur ein Traum? Ein nie enden wollender Alptraum?

Er wollte, dass es aufhörte; dass alles so wie früher war.

Seufzend ließ er sich unter einen hohen Eichenbaum fallen, und driftete langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf; selbst im Traum noch begleitet von dem bedrückenden Gefühl, nicht mehr weiter zu wissen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Einen Moment lang sagten weder Harry noch Ginny ein Wort, beide starrten nur wie hypnotisiert auf die Tür, aus der Ron eben vor ein paar Sekunden verschwunden war, und die immer noch leicht vibrierte von der Heftigkeit, mit der sie zugeschlagen worden war.

Dann wandte Ginny ihren Blick langsam, fast widerwillig ab und sah in Harrys Augen.

Wut - kalte Wut, das war, was sie darin sah.

"Was ist bloß los mit ihm los?" fragte Harry, die unerträgliche Stille unterbrechend. "Ist das wirklich sein Ernst? Ich kann - ich kann das einfach nicht fassen!"

Ginny senkte den Blick, und ihre Stimme war heiser, als sie sprach. "Er kann es einfach nicht akzeptieren, Harry. Er --"

"Aber er muss es irgendwann akzeptieren!" rief Harry dazwischen, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er zitterte am ganzen Körper vor unterdrückter Wut. "Er muss darüber hinweg kommen. Das müssen wir alle!"

Ginny schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. "Es ist nicht leicht für ihn..."

"Das ist es für keinen von uns! Aber wir müssen einfach...irgendwie... darüber hinwegkommen..." Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und ließ sich dumpf auf das Sofa fallen, sein Blick düster geradeaus starrend. "Dieses Buch - dieses Buch ist doch nur eine Ansammlung von Lügen! Wenn es wirklich möglich wäre, Tote wieder lebendig zu machen... Glaub mir, ich hätte alles getan, um Hermines Tod rückgängig zu machen! Ich meine - es ist schließlich _meine_ Schuld, dass sie überhaupt tot ist! Alles ist meine Schuld!" Harry schloss die Augen, von den grausamen Bildern der letzten Schlacht, die ihm diese Worte wieder in Erinnerung riefen, überwältigt.

"Das ist es nicht, und das weißt du." erwiderte Ginny leise, aber bestimmt. "Du hast keine Schuld; weder am Krieg, noch daran, dass so viele Menschen darin umgekommen sind. Der einzige, der die Schuld dafür trägt ist Voldemort, und _du _warst derjenige, der ihn vernichtet hat. Du solltest stolz auf dich sein."

Harry antwortete nicht sofort, sondern saß nur da, vollkommen still und die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Dann sah er auf. "Ich - ich versuche einfach nur, es zu vergessen, Ginny. Es endgültig zu verdrängen. Die Erinnerungen, die Schuldgefühle... einfach alles. Ich will nicht mehr daran denken müssen, vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag, und ich will keine Alpträume mehr haben. Ich will endlich damit abschließen. Sonst verliere ich noch den kleinen Rest Verstand, der mir übrig geblieben ist."

Er fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durchs Haar. "Ich versuche zu vergessen, aber Ron... er macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Für mich, für uns alle."

"Er kann nicht vergessen, Harry..."

"Er muss. Genau wie du und ich und die Grangers und jeder Mensch, dem Hermine je etwas bedeutet hat. Aber anstatt, dass er versucht, darüber hinweg zu kommen, gibt er sich irgendwelchen dummen Märchengeschichten hin..." er schnaubte ungläubig, " Als ob es irgendwie möglich wäre, sie zurückzubringen! Das ist doch alles nur Träumerei! Und Ron muss endlich aufwachen! Sie wird nicht mehr zurück kommen, egal, was er tut."

Ginny blickte ihn nur stumm an, scheinbar mit sich kämpfend, und ein unentzifferbarer Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen. Doch Harry war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seinem Zorn endlich freien Lauf zu lassen, und bemerkte Ginnys offensichtlichen inneren Konflikt nicht.

"Weißt du, ich habe immer gedacht, Ron hätte seine Gefühle besser unter Kontrolle als ich. Aber es scheint so, als läge ich da falsch." Harry schüttelte den Kopf, "Er - er ist verrückt geworden! Das ist die einzige Erklärung."

"Er ist nicht mehr er selbst seit Hermines Tod."

"Ich erkenne ihn nicht mehr wieder, Ginny. Er schadet sich selbst. Und unserer Freundschaft." Er legte seine Hand beruhigend auf ihre Schulter, als er sah, dass Ginny wieder Tränen in ihren Augen hatte. "Und seine Familie leidet auch." fügte er leise hinzu.

Ginny hatte den Blick gesenkt, doch sie ließ nun ihrem Kummer freien Lauf; die Tränen, die sie so lange versucht hatte, zurückzuhalten, tropften auf ihre zitternden Hände und rannen sacht hinunter, fast unmerklich.

Harry sah sie an, die Trauer war ihm nun deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, und er drückte Ginny fest an sich, das nagende Gefühl der Schuld in seinem Magen und eine erdrückende Enge in seiner Kehle.

"Es ist schwer für ihn -" schluchzte Ginny in seinen Pullover hinein.

"Ich weiß, Ginny... ich weiß.", antworte Harry leise, "Für uns alle ist es schwer, damit fertig zu werden, aber - "

"Nein, du verstehst nicht, Harry!" rief Ginny nun und stieß ihn sanft von sich weg.

Er blickte sie überrascht an.

"Ron hat sie geliebt." flüsterte Ginny, ihr Blick weit abgeschweift, als würde sie sich an etwas erinnern.

"Das haben wir alle." erwiderte Harry verwirrt. "Wir alle haben sie geliebt und vermissen sie."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

"Nein, das meine ich nicht.", entgegnete sie, und Harry hob abermals überrascht den Kopf.

"Seine Gefühle für Hermine gingen über Freundschaft weit hinaus."

"Was?" rief Harry und sah sie an, vollkommen perplex.

"Er - er hat es mir erzählt, kurz bevor der Krieg ausgebrochen ist. Er wollte es ihr sagen, am Abend bevor wir in der Winkelgasse auf Voldemort und seine Todesser trafen, aber... er hat den Mut verloren." Sie seufzte unglücklich. "Und dann, auf dem Schlachtfeld, hat er sie wahrscheinlich aus den Augen verloren, als Voldemort sie -" Ginnys Stimme brach ab, erschüttert.

"Er hat mir nie gesagt, dass er Gefühle für Hermine hatte..."sagte Harry nachdenklich.

Ginny lächelte wieder ihr trauriges Lächeln. "Ach Harry, es war doch so offensichtlich."

"Nicht für mich." erwiderte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

"Ich denke er war schon zu Schulzeiten in sie verliebt, aber er hat sich nie getraut, es ihr zu gestehen."

Harry sah sie skeptisch an. "Das glaubst du."

"Ich weiß es."

Für eine kurze Weile herrschte Stille in der dunklen Wohnung, in der keiner der beiden sprach, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken.

"Aber es macht Sinn." sagte Harry plötzlich, sich nachdenklich am Kinn kratzend. "Und ich kann ihn irgendwie verstehen, glaube ich. Wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde, ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit fertig werden würde..."

Ginny lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hand in ihre. "Er will sie zurückholen, weil er sie liebt." sagte sie.

"Aber... es ist trotzdem unmöglich, Ginny." sagte Harry traurig. "Tote kann man nicht zurückholen."

Ginny seufzte. "Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Aber du musst auch bedenken: In der Zaubererwelt ist vieles möglich... selbst wenn es unmöglich scheint."

"Ich frage mich, wo er jetzt ist." Harry blickte aus dem Fenster, als hoffe er, Ron unten auf der Straße sehen zu können. Aber der Himmel draußen war pechschwarz, und das einzige, was er sah, waren ein paar Sterne, die, weit entfernt von der Erde, schwach funkelten. Die Straße, nur von einer flackernden Laterne beleuchtet, war verlassen und leer.

"Ich hoffe nur, es geht ihm gut..." sagte Ginny, und richtete ihren Blick ebenfalls hinauf, in den unendlichen Sternenhimmel, der uber ihnen strahlte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Ron aufwachte, wusste er im ersten Augenblick nicht mehr genau, wo er war.

Er blinzelte, als die grelle Mittagssonne, die durch das Blätterdach der Eiche schien, auf seine Augen traf und ihn blendete. Gähnend, und seinen schmerzenden Rücken reibend, setzte er sich auf und ließ seinen Blick über das leuchtend grüne Gras, die frischen Blumenbeete und die Bäume schweifen.

Wie war er hier gelandet?

Und warum war er nicht in seinem warmen und bequemen Bett zuhause?

Ron versuchte angestrengt, in seinen vom Schlaf vernebelten Verstand nach einer Antwort zu suchen, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die Puzzleteilchen langsam wieder zusammensetzten, und er sich an alles erinnerte, was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war.

Alles kam ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis; wie eine gewaltige Lawine des Grauens, die ihn unter sich zu begraben drohte.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wen sollte er um Hilfe bitten?

Nach Hause würde er nicht gehen, und auch nicht in den Fuchsbau zu seinen Eltern. Sie würden wahrscheinlich genauso reagieren wie Harry und Ginny, dachte er missmutig.

Wieder musste er an ihren Streit denken.

Warum sträubten sie sich nur so dagegen, dem Buch zu glauben? Wollten sie nicht, dass Hermine wieder lebt? Oder hatten sie Angst? Aber vielleicht hatten sie Recht...

_Vielleicht ist es wirklich hoffnungslos_... _Vielleicht machst du dir nur was vor, Ron..._

Die hinterlistige, kalte Stimme aus seinem Hinterkopf war zurückgekehrt, und ihr einstiges Wispern hatte sich nun nahezu in ein Gebrüll verwandelt, welches Ron einfach keine Ruhe ließ. Harrys Worte vom Vorabend und die Stimme vermengten sich und flossen in seinem Kopf ineinander über, ein Inferno aus Spott und Zweifeln.

_Was, wenn es wirklich nur eine Erfindung ist? Eine alte Legende in einem staubigen Buch?_

_Es ist nur ein Märchenbuch... Es ist nicht wahr..._ _Sie ist unwiederbringlich fort... Tot... Für immer..._

_Es gibt keine Hoffnung...Es gibt kein Zurück..._

"Nein!" rief Ron laut in die Stille hinein, und ein paar Vögel, die über ihm auf dem Baum saßen, flogen aufgeschreckt davon. "Es ist wahr! Es muss einfach wahr sein!"

Er stand auf, seine Beine fühlten sich immer noch zittrig an vom stundenlangen Laufen, und er musste sich für einige Sekunden am Baumstamm festhalten, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Ungeduldig klopfte er ein paar Zweige und verwelkte Laubblätter von seinem Umhang, und ging los, ohne wirklich ein Ziel zu haben. Nachdenklich den Kopf nach unten gerichtet, achtete er nicht sonderlich auf seine Umgebung, während er ging, als er plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

"Vorsicht, junger Mann!" tönte plötzlich eine strenge Stimme.

Ron blickte erschrocken auf. "Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich habe sie nicht gesehen."

"Das habe ich gemerkt." lächelte der Mann, und rückte seinen Strohhut, der etwas verrutscht war, wieder zurecht. Er hatte einen langen weißen Bart und funkelnde, hellblaue Augen, die halb von einer Brille verdeckt wurden.

"Entschuldigung." sagte Ron nochmal , seine Ohren waren nun leicht rot angelaufen.

"Oh, schon gut. Ist ja nichts passiert." Aber halten sie ihre Augen immer offen, mein Junge. Ihnen könnte sonst etwas wichtiges entgehen." Der Mann zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu, und Ron hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, ihn irgendwoher zu kennen. Verwirrt nickte er mit dem Kopf und drehte sich um. Er kannte sich in der Gegend nicht aus, und einen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach, den Mann nach dem Weg zu fragen, aber dann überlegte er es sich anders. Er war nur ein paar Schritte weitergegangen, als er plötzlich wieder die Stimme des Fremden hörte.

"Warten sie!"

Ron blieb stehen und wandte sich um. Der Mann stand immer noch an der Stelle, an dem ihn Ron angerempelt hatte, und hielt etwas in die Höhe.

Es war das alte Buch in dem roten Ledereinband.

"Sie haben das hier verloren!"

Ron rannte schnell zurück; dankbar, dass der alte Mann das Buch aufgehoben hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass es aus seinem Umhang herausgefallen war.

Erleichtert nahm er das Buch an sich. "Danke!"

"Keine Ursache, keine Ursache." sagte der Mann freundlich. "Aber lassen sie mich ihnen einen Rat geben, damit ihnen sowas nicht noch mal passiert: Manchmal," er legte eine runzelige Hand auf Rons Schulter ", wenn man einen langen Weg vor sich hat, muss man erst zurück gucken; auf die Pfade, die man bisher gegangen ist, um den Weg vor sich erfolgreich meistern zu können." Er lächelte Ron an und zwinkerte geheimnisvoll.

Und plötzlich wusste Ron, an wen ihn der alte Mann erinnerte.

"Zurück gucken auf die Pfade, die man bisher gegangen ist..." wiederholte er langsam, dann machte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Das ist es!"

Der Mann nickte noch einmal lächelnd mit dem Kopf und tippte sich zum Abschied auf den Strohhut. "Auf Wiedersehen, mein Junge."

Ron sah ihn an, und zum zweiten Mal erfüllte ihn das Gefühl der Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit.

"Auf Wiedersehen! Und Danke! Vielen, vielen Dank! Sie haben mir sehr geholfen!" rief er der sich entfernenden Form des alten Mannes nach, immer noch lächelnd.

Tatsächlich hatte der Mann ihm sehr weitergeholfen, denn nun hatte er sein nächstes Ziel deutlich vor Augen.

Es gab nur eine Person, die ihm jetzt noch helfen konnte, und diese Person war niemand geringeres als sein ehemaliger Schuldirektor und einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt:

Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N: Hallo alle zusammen! Ja, es gibt mich noch! Tut mir leid wegen der ewig langen Wartezeit, abe ich bin gerade umgezogen, und hatte daher nicht wirklich Zeit zum Schreiben. Das was ich vor dem Umzug geschrieben hatte, habe ich auf einer Diskette gespeichert, die ich intelligenterweise irgendwo verbummelt hab, und deswegen musste ich meine alten Notizen herauskramen und alles neu schreiben.Und das Ergebnis habe ich dann auch ungefähr 10 mal umgeschrieben, weil es mir nicht gefallen hat. Aber jetzt ist es endlich fertig! Ist sehr dialoglastig geworden, ich weiß. Eigentlich war der Harry/Ginny Part gar nicht geplant, aber ich hab ihn mal spontan dazugeschrieben, obwohl es strenggenommen ein Bruch in der Erzählweise der Geschichte ist. Ich hatte für Kapitel 7 eigentlich noch mehr geschrieben, aber das packe ich dann alles in Kapitel 8. Hey, dann braucht ihr wenigstens nicht so lang drauf zu warten! ;) Freu mich auf eure Reviews! 


End file.
